Jean-Paul Beaubier (Earth-1610)
Real name: Jean-Paul Beaubier Nicknames: No known nicknames Aliases: No known former aliases Status Occupation: Student Legal status: Citizen of Canada with no criminal record, still a minor Identity: Secret Marital status: In a relationship Sexual Orientation: Gay Group affiliation: Frost’s Academy of Tomorrow Base of operations: Chicago, Illinois, USA Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Quebec, Canada Known relatives: Father (Unnamed), Mother (Unnamed) First appearance: Ultimate X-Men #46 (The Tempest: Part 1) History A student at New York City's Stuyvesant High School, Northstar was kicked off the school's track team for suspected illegal steroid use, although his unnatural levels of speed were actually due to his mutation. When the X-Men revealed to him he was a mutant and asked him to join them, he turned them down, saying that separating themselves from humans was segregation and noting how a student there (Beast) was recently killed. Soon after Sinister, a deranged man who was apparently under orders of Apocalypse (though whether these were simply hallucinations is unknown) to kill several mutants, shot Northstar. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Northstar managed to survive the attack but was left in a coma. After being hospitalized, he was awaken from his coma by the X-Men member Jean Grey. Upon being told that Colossus had watched over him all night to protect him from any further attacks, Northstar asked if he was single, startling Colossus so much that his body turned to steel. Northstar was later recruited by Emma Frost to join the Academy of Tomorrow, a magnet school for gifted children both mutant and human with a more pacifistic and integration-orientated philosophy than the X-Men. Along with fellow students Lorna Dane and Alex Summers, he has completed Frost's Advanced Leadership Workshop, allowing him to make use of his powers performing off-campus community service missions in conjunction with local authorities. When Lorna was framed for murder and imprisoned in the Triskelion (the headquarters of the Ultimates), in an elaborate scheme by Magneto to help him escape the prison, Northstar was part of the group of Frost's students who tried to break her out. During a battle with the Ultimates and the X-Men, he shows that he has improved his abilities enough to move faster than the human eye (allowing him to attack without being seen), run across water (though a direct hit from a super-powered person could cause him to sink), and resist gravity (he was able to run up the side of a tall building). During the battle he shows romantic interest in Colossus; a week later it is revealed that the two had kept in contact, having exchanged email addresses. Colossus is shown on the phone talking to Northstar, who asks Colossus to be his date to his school's homecoming dance (which he accepts). But the dance is interrupted by the Brotherhood. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: No known powers. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * No mention of Aurora has been made, and it is uncertain if she exists in the Ultimate Universe. His features are similar to his older counterpart, although his ears are no longer pointed. His powers are also similar, though he has yet to demonstrate the ability to fly, or any abilities related to light emission. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Colossus (Ultimate) See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Category:Male Characters Category:Gay Characters